


Kiss

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoutics 'verse, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's going to take his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam captures Dean’s mouth forcefully and slowly pulls him back to consciousness. Lax muscles stir; shifting restlessly under Sam’s bulk, and he grips Dean’s hair with one hand while the other pins his wrists above his head.

Dean’s making the most beautiful little sounds of protest and Sam groans as his brother begins to squirm; the rough denim of his jeans rubbing teasingly against Sam’s bare cock. Sam swallows Dean’s cries and settles his weight until the thrashing body beneath him stills. 

Sam deepens the kiss, Dean’s panic fueling his arousal. No need to rush; foreplay is half the fun.


End file.
